User blog:Sapioit/The 10th and most powerful lantern? You won't belive it!
After a bit of thinking, I realized the biggest secret in the history of lanterns: There are 10 types of rings/light/lanterns/"emotions"/"feelings". I explained more in this 9gag comment chain , but I'll resume it here: The transparent/inexistent ring is representing the power of... (Drum roll, please!) Choice! That's right, choice. It's born from conflict, easiest to see when contradiction is present, and is more powerful than anything at all. Here, have some examples: Batman rejected the yellow ring without being damaged by it at all, Batman rejected the white ring. Not enough, right? Well, I have a better piece of proof: Razer and Aya. Razer is using the red ring while the blue ring should keep it disabled/unoperable, and somehow both of his rings are powered, even if he does not recharge them. And Aya is supposed to be dead. But why none of those things happened, even they should have? Due to Razer's CHOICE. He choose that Aya is alive, and that he will find her. So, naturally, the transparent ring is making it happen. "Hold on a moment," I hear you saying, " That makes no sense whatsoever, You mean the most powerful thing in the universe is not a `power` at all, is something everyone have to an extent?" Yes. And as an extra piece of proof, we go back to batman, who has been seen using it's power on multiple occasions. You know that once Damian died and Batman decided to revive him, even if everyone said that it's impossible? Batman decided to revive Damian. That's right, Batman's CHOICE was to revive Damian. And you know what happened by the end of the story? He did just that. That being said, please update the Lantern Oaths page to include 3 of the Transparent/Inexistent Lantern Corps' choice of mantras/oaths. (Note that I prefer the last one, because the element of choice is best expressed in that, by the choice to not have it rhyme at the end. Because it was my choice, and everything changed in order to meet my CHOICE. Also, the first one also represents choice, by having two possible endings. And the second represents choice by not breaking the rhyme and not choosing through different endings. It is, in fact, the choice to let things happen without interfering, as they are supposed to.) Through Heaven, Hell, Through black and white, Through life and death, I'll always fight. I won't let fate decide my choices, I won't let destiny rewrite my faces, For choice I'll fight with all my might, Even my choices, even my mind. -OR- I'll fight my choices, I'll fight my mind. --- There is no love, there is no might, There is no anger, there is no right, No greed, no life, No death, no bright, There's only choice And it shines bright. --- In black and white, In Heaven's light, In Hell's torment, In death or life. I see no light, No lack of light, Just choice I lack. --- That being said, if you have the POWER, if you CHOOSE to make it canon AND you want to talk with me about it, you know where to find me. And if you don't, take my username and @ and follow it by the default free email from Google, with the .com at the end, and mail me. Have a good day! Sapioit, over! Sapioit (talk) 20:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog Posts